Tangled Web
by Midnightzstorm and Kedavra
Summary: It's Harry's, Ron's, and Hermione's fifth year at school and two people have fallen in love with Hermione. Who will get the girl? R/H/S love triangle (S does not stand for Snape!)
1. Jealousy

RHS1 Author's Note: Hey everyone out there! This is Nickzchick. Daydreamer and I are starting another fic, even though we haven't finished "Love, Hate, and the Weasley Twins" b/c Daydreamer can't figure out what to write (her problem, not mine J ). So like anyway, this story is (yet again) mostly Daydreamer's idea but I'm gonna write half of it too (because I'm special, that's why). This is a little different from you run of the mill r/h romance story but it's not _that_ outrageous. It's yet another love triangle (personally I don't know what Daydreamer sees in them). But I like the plot anyway. So let's start the story. 

Disclaimer: We don't own any of the characters in this story, or the setting, etc. they all belong to J.K. Rowling   
  
  


Chapter 1 

By: Nickzchick   
  
  


Hermione Granger tossed her bushy brown hair over her shoulder in a confident manner and strode into the wall between platforms nine and ten at King's Cross station, lugging her trunk full of school supplies behind her. As soon as she stepped through the dividing barrier, new sounds met her ears, sounds of the cheerful chatter between assorted wizards and witches. 

"Hermione! Over here," she heard someone call. She turned to see her best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, motioning her over from the direction of the scarlet steam engine, the Hogwarts Express. She flashed them a big grin and weaved her way through the crowd in their direction. 

The summer following her fourth year had reformed Hermione. Somehow it had forced away the bumbling book-worm little girl that was her old self and replaced it with a cool, confident young woman who, though still a bookworm, was a good deal more pretty and sophisticated. It was almost inexplicable, and yet everyone noticed. 

"Who are you and what have you done to my friend, Hermione?" Ron joked, though she could see the amazement in his eyes. Hermione graced him with a tinkling laugh and heaved her luggage onto the train. 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione then climbed aboard the Hogwarts Express themselves and started to search for an empty compartment. They located one towards the very back of the train and settled themselves down for the long journey to Hogwarts, but not before waving to Mrs. Weasley from the window. 

A couple minutes before the train was scheduled to depart, their fellow Gryffindor fifth years came into their compartment. 

"Can we sit here?" Dean Thomas asked from the doorway. "Everywhere else is--" He was cut off by a dull thud as Seamus Finnigan, who had been several steps behind him, promptly ran into the wall by the door at the sight of the newly reformed Hermione. 

"Ow…" he complained, rubbing his head as everyone else laughed. 

"Hey look Harry," Ron said grinning, "Seamus pulled a Goyle!" 

Dean helped Seamus too his feet and they sat down in the compartment. Seamus plopped himself down next to Hermione, grinning widely despite the bump on his head. 

"Hi Hermione," he said cheerfully. "What did you do this summer?" Before she could answer, he yawned very widely and elaborately and brought his arm down carefully around her shoulders (A/N: we don't really know Seamus's personality so I can make him do this if I want to! So there!J ). Ron gave him a venomous warning look that clearly said "back off, Finnigan" but Seamus pretended not to notice. 

Hermione gave Seamus an uncomfortable glance and said "Oh, nothing much. I went to Bulgaria for a while (Ron twisted his face in a sour look here) and I had fun." She opened the book at her feet,_ Nastily Grueling OWL Practice Problems,_ and buried her nose in the book, trying to fully comprehend spells that increased human power. 

Harry and Dean were sitting across the compartment and valiantly trying to suppress their laughter at this little display, but failing anyway. Seamus shot them a dirty look and withdrew his arm, realizing that maybe he was being a little _too _forward. Ron sat in silence, carefully staring blankly into space but unable to hide an angry expression that was written all over his face. The rest of the journey passed without major mishap, although Seamus did buy several pumpkin pastries for Hermione while Ron sulked on her other side because he didn't have any spending money. 

When they got to the Great Hall, the sorting was just beginning, and as the new first years were being sorted, Ron and Seamus were engaged in a furious kicking fight underneath the table. 

"Hey Ron, look at that new Slytherin," Hermione giggled. "It's like the Colin Creevey of the Slytherin house," she said as the tiny little student started interrogating Malfoy, who was looking rather exasperated. 

Instead of answering her, Ron winced as Seamus kicked him particularly hard in the shins. Hermione gave him a strange look and noticed that both Ron and Seamus were jerking slightly as they kicked each other. So she leaned over and glanced underneath the table, whereupon they both stopped suddenly. However they could do nothing about the fact that their legs were squirming in pain. Hermione sat up straight again with a confused look on her face. 

After the sorting was over, Professor Dumbledore stood up to administer his annual start of term speech. 

"Welcome to another excellent year," he began. "I'd like to start by introducing our new defense against the dark arts teacher, Professor Weasley." Ron turned a pale shade of green from realization that his mother was sitting at the staff table. (A/N: sorry, spur of the moment thinking. I just thought it was funny. Have you realized that they've never had a girl DADA teacher?) "Professor Delacour" Ron turned even greener (hee hee hee, I joke around too much) "Professor Figg." 

"Figg? The name sounds familiar," Harry whispered in Ron's ear. "Didn't Dumbledore send Sirius to find her at the end of last year?" 

"I think so," Ron replied, rubbing a bruise gingerly. 

"Now, I must remind you all that the forbidden forest is pretty much forbidden to all students, and none below the third year are allowed to visit the village of Hogsmeade. We are going through difficult times at this point so students are advised to follow these rules for their own safety" Dumbledore continued. "Also, we are starting a new tradition this year. Due to the continuous requests of several students (Parvati and Lavender giggled nervously at this) we will be holding a Halloween Ball this year for all students." 

The rest of the feast was filled with chatter about the ball and who would be taking whom. Finally, when everyone was too full to eat anymore, all the students filed out of the Great Hall and into their respective dormitories. 

"Hermione, could I talk to you alone for a moment?" Seamus asked just as they entered the common room. 

"Sure, Seamus," she replied and followed him to a not so crowded corner while Ron looked ready to kill them. Harry, noticing this, dragged Ron up to their dormitory muttering, "Come on Ron, time for bed. I'm sure you're tired." 

Hermione watched them disappear up the boys' staircase, Ron clearly struggling to free himself of Harry's grip. Turning back to Seamus, she found him scowling in Ron's direction. Wondering why everyone was acting so strange today, she cleared her throat and broke his trance. 

"Oh yeah," Seamus said. "Hermione I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to the Halloween Ball with me." 

Hermione was taken aback. Was _that_ what Ron and Seamus had been fighting over? How stupid. Well _she_ wasn't going to the ball with either of them until she thought it over thoroughly. Plus, she had to OK it with Viktor. After all, he _was_ her boyfriend. "Seamus, it's a little early to be asking that," she said reasonably. "The ball's ages away. But I'll think about it." 

"OK," Seamus replied almost nonchalantly as he followed Harry and Ron up the stairs.   
  
  
  
  
  


A/N: So? What did you think? Good, bad, terrible, so bad you wanted to barf? Yeah, I thought so. So I realize that it's the first chapter and it's kinda boring but I did my best to make it as interesting as possible! So can you please do me a favor and review? Please? Thank you 

PS OMG I'm whining *shakes head* I'm such a loser. 


	2. Disturbing Visions

Author's note: Hey, wuz up Author's note: Hey, wuz up? I'm posting this note on all the second chapters I ended up writing for Daydreamer. She has apparently loss interest in Harry Potter stories (*gasp*!). Well while she is familiarizing herself with original stories, she'll also be helping me with the plot of the stories we have yet to finish. After finishing these two incomplete fics, I'll probably stop writing and Daydreamer, well, she might write in the original section. Whatever, so enjoy alright? 

Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling, I'm just another broke teenager who doesn't own any of the characters or settings that she writes with. 

Chapter 2 

By: Nickzchick 

  
  


"I don't see what all the fuss is about," Ron complained as Professor McGonagall began her first Transfiguration lesson with a lecture on the importance of the OWLs to their magical education. 

"Be quiet," said Seamus with a smirk. "She's giving us some important information." He earned a death glare from Ron and an admiring gaze from Hermione for taking the words straight out of her mouth. 

Ron redirected his anger after a few minutes and concentrated on attempting to burn holes through McGonagall's desk with his eyes. Meanwhile, he failed to notice that the professor had finished lecturing on OWLs and turned to reviewing the subject of inanimate object to living creature transfiguration. 

"For a quick review, does anyone remember what special wand movement is required for transfiguring a teapot into a tortoise?" she asked the class. 

She promptly ignored the few hands that had shot up and scanned the class for slackers who weren't paying attention. 

"Weasley!" she snapped. "Perhaps you would like to enlighten us?" 

Ron continued staring, not realizing that the Professor was addressing him. Harry delivered a sharp kick to his shins to snap him out of his trance. 

"Ow!" Ron protested. "What now?" 

"We were wondering, Mr. Weasley," said Professor McGonagall acidly. "If you would like to share with us the answer to my question, so that we can all review last year's material before starting on today's lesson." 

"I… er…um…" Ron stuttered, evidently wondering what the question had been. 

Professor McGonagall finally gave up and turned to the raised hands. 

"Yes Seamus?" 

"The proper wand movement in transfiguring a teapot into a tortoise requires bringing the wand downward at a moderate pace before flicking the tip back up to about two centimeters away from the original starting point," he said, sounding more like Hermione than his usual answers which gave as minimal information as possible. 

"Good Finnigan," said McGonagall. "Very concise. Five points to Gryffindor." 

Hermione smiled at Seamus, and he gladly responded with a grin and a wink. 

Ron was fuming by the time class was over. 

"…don't know WHAT she was thinking," he complained to Harry as they headed to Divination. "We're her friends! How can she just roll her eyes at me and goggle at some phony twit that puts on this fake plastic image to get her attention…" 

Like a good friend, Harry listened to his ranting and raving patiently until he finally got fed up and focused on the new looks some of the paintings had adopted for the first day of school. Just as he passed a particularly interesting painting with a scared looking witch frantically filing away at a Sphinx's claws, Ron suddenly stopped his steady flow of complaints. 

"Hey Harry!" said Seamus Finnigan as he and Dean approached them. "Weasley," he acknowledged with a curt nod, receiving an equally cold lift of the eyebrows from Ron. "Heading up to Divination like us I suppose. Harry, mind if I have a word quickly?" 

Without waiting for a response, Seamus pulled Harry aside and dropped behind the other two. 

"Harry, look, I'd just like to know, what's the deal between Weasley and Hermione?" he asked straightforwardly. 

Harry was taken aback a little at his direct question. "What do you mean?" he asked. 

"I mean, does he like her or anything?" Seamus clarified. 

"I would have thought that you would have figured that out yourself," Harry said, not too keen on being used to spy on his best friend's feelings. 

"So yes," Seamus said with a smirk. "OK, I figured that. So let me ask you something else. He's been best friends with her for four years now, why not just make his move?" 

"Maybe he's waiting for the right time," Harry replied carefully, not wanting to make Seamus mad or betray Ron. 

Seamus snorted. "Whatever, if he's not straightforward enough to ask her out then its his loss, because I'm not afraid. She'd be better off with a more confident person anyway, don't you agree?" 

"Oh look, there's the classroom," Harry commented tactfully. 

They followed Ron and Dean up the ladder and into Professor Trelawney's shrine of phony divination equipment, or so they had always believed. 

"Welcome, my children," Professor Trelawney greeted in a misty voice. "So nice to see you again in the real world. Ah yes, I can already see that some of you did not enjoy your summer very much. Alas, I fear that for a selected few, the school year will bring worse danger." She stared pointedly at Harry who had taken his usual seat next to Ron and took no notice of her warning. 

"Now that all of us are here," she continued, slightly fazed that Harry had not sheltered himself from imminent danger immediately. "Let us start right into our next branch of Divination. Fire and smoke signs." She paused to let the drama sink in. "We will be examining the flickering flame of fire and learning to recognize the figures seen dancing in it, and also the billowing smoke that this fascinating phenomenon produces. The fire is as accurate as an orb in unfogging the misty layer of confusion that shrouds the secrets of the future. 

"Now let us start by lighting the crystal fire chambers at your tables. After the fire is lit, add a teaspoon of each bowl of magical powder at your table. Then examine the flame dance and the pattern of smoke it produces. Look closely, my dears, and you will uncover the events that have yet to take place." 

Harry rolled his eyes and took out his wand. He slipped it in through the top of the chamber and said _ignitus. _Immediately, a normal reddish-orange flame sprang up. Ron glanced suspiciously at the powders on the table before adding the proper amount of each into the flame. As he added each powder, the fire turned the color of the powder, until finally, the dancing flames flickered with all the colors of the rainbow. 

"Exactly what is this supposed to show?" Harry asked peering into the fire nonchalantly, obviously not the least bit interested in the subject. 

"I dunno," Ron mumbled, listlessly staring into the flame. "Hey Harry," he said, straightening up a little, and concentrating his gaze at the center of the fire. "What's that?" 

"What's what?" Harry asked. "I don't see anything." 

"It's… someone laying on the floor, they look dead… and standing over them… someone else… someone evil. Harry! I think it's a Death Eater!" Ron said, still staring into the depths of the fire that were forming a color picture in his eyes. 

"Ron, maybe your anger has affected your eyes or something," Harry told him, peering into the fire himself and seeing nothing. 

Just then, Professor Trelawney appeared behind them. "What is it my dears?" she inquired. "What secret is the fire concealing?" 

Ron took his eyes off the fire momentarily to roll his eyes in exasperation but nevertheless returned his gaze to the dancing flame. 

"I think… the person on the floor is dead, or badly hurt or something. It's…" he squinted his eyes harder to clarify the image. "It's… oh my god, I think it's Hermione!" 

As if on cue, the fire emitted a loud puff of smoke and the colors disappeared. As they watched, the multi-colored blob of smoke twisted itself into a symbol. First a skull, then a slithering green snake winding itself around the skull and out of the mouth. 

"The Dark Mark!" Professor Trelawney exclaimed before swooning dramatically. 

"I don't even fell like waking her up," Harry said, looking disgustedly at Professor Trelawney. 

Lavender Brown gave him a dirty look, pulled out her wand, and whispered _enervate_ and the unconscious Professor. 

"Oh my dear," Professor Trelawney gasped the moment her eyelids fluttered open. "You have seen a true vision. An outlook on the near future. Although it may be somewhat foggy. In fire images it is difficult to tell the identity of actual people, and for an obscure reason, many times two people whose names start in the same letter are often confused with each other. Are you sure, dear, that the figure on the ground was not your friend Harry?" 

"Well obviously," Ron said. "Hermione's a girl, professor, Harry's a guy, it's kinda hard to miss the difference between the two." 

Most of the class burst out laughing at this. 

"Besides," Ron continued. "It was probably just an optical illusion. I mean, Harry didn't see anything in the fire." 

"That's because, my dear, the scene can only be envisioned by one that will stand at that point of view in the future," Professor Trelawney explained, working up an overdramatization. "How can your friend Harry see the vision if his position in it laying on the ground, staring into the eyes of his murderer with hatred, and gasping his last breath!" 

Ron snorted loudly and Harry snickered behind his hand. Parvati Patil glowered at them before turning her full attention back to the Professor. 

"After that disturbing image," Professor Trelawney continued, a little miffed that her Academy-Award-worthy monologue had not been taken seriously. "I must retire to rest my inner eye from all this psychic excitement. Class is dismissed for today." 

Harry and Ron strolled out of the classroom quite happily. By dinnertime, Harry had forgotten all about the image in the fire. But somehow Ron just couldn't let it go. For the few seconds that he had seen it, it had looked so real. That night Ron lay on his bed for a long time listening to his roommates snore and contemplating what the vision could have meant. Finally, he busied himself on brainstorming ways to seek revenge on Seamus and came up with several good ideas before drifting off into a dreamless slumber.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A/N: you like it? Wow it's long *marvels at her work for a moment* I've never written a chapter that long before. Cool! Thanks for reading, please review! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. Oh yeah, and thanks to all those that reviewed the first chapter! 


	3. Quidditch Tryouts

Tangled Web 3

Author's Note: Yeah, I know, long time no write. I've been incredibly busy with all these summer assignments and stuff. Well anyway, this is the shortest author's note I've ever written. Enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with him, it all belongs to JK Rowling.

Chapter 3 

Hermione sighed as she carefully chose the words for her letter to Viktor. She lay on her bed crouched over a piece of parchment. It was a particularly hard letter to write. No boyfriend liked to get a letter from his long distance girlfriend asking if she could go to a ball with another guy.

She finished the letter and satisfactorily sealed it inside an envelope. Taking the envelope in her hand, she made her way down the stairs from the girls' dormitory. As she entered the common room, she considered asking Ron to borrow Pigwidgeon. She thought the better of it, reminding herself that if Ron were to find out the letter was addressed to Viktor, he'd probably rip it to pieces. Instead, she asked Harry to borrow Hedwig, only to be reminded that she was off delivering a letter to Sirius.

Hermione went to the owlery anyway. She tied the letter to the claw of one of the school owls and sent it off. Watching it fly off into the starry sky, she wondered who she would choose even if Viktor said yes. She contemplated this question all the way back to the Gryffindor tower. Ron was one of her best friends, but he could so dumb sometimes. Seamus, on the other hand, had always been nice to her. It doesn't matter, she thought to herself, as she settled into bed, I'll figure it out; I always do.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The days passed and Ron and Seamus's rivalry continued to grow. Quidditch tryouts were drawing nearer and both Ron and Seamus planned to try out for the Gryffindor team. With Harry replacing Wood as captain, the selection would affect many different relationships.

The day of try-outs came and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Dean, and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team were all outside on the Quidditch field. Ron and Seamus were busy making low threats and bragging in undertone about who would fill the one available spot that Oliver Wood left behind.

"OK," Harry said, clapping his hands to get everyone's attention. "After five years, there is finally an open position on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, as well as several reserve places. Now, those of you that are trying out for Keeper, please come down to the field."

Ron and Seamus, along with most of the crowd, made their way down to the field, broomsticks in hand. Ron had been given Charlie's old Cleansweep for his birthday and clutched it in his hand as he walked towards the field. Seamus too, was holding a Cleansweep.

"Is that everyone?" Harry asked. "All right, let's start with some warm up exercises. This won't count much towards the final judgment, but I want to time your sprints. Everyone line up over at this end of the field, on my mark, fly to the other end of the field and back."

Ron, Seamus, and Dean lined up with the rest of the candidates. Fred and George Weasley went along the line, spacing everyone evenly.

"Ready to lose, Weasley?" Seamus asked as he mounted the broom.

"Against a git like you? Yeah, and Hermione would kiss Malfoy," Ron replied.

"The only person she'll be kissing is me, the new Keeper on the Gryffindor Quidditch team," Seamus shot back.

Before Ron could come up with a scathing reply. Harry gave the signal. "On your marks!" Harry yelled. "Get set! Go!"

Ron and Seamus shot off like two speeding bullets toward the other end of the field. Within a few milliseconds, they had left all the competition far behind.

"Looking a little slow there, Weasley," Seamus taunted as they rounded a goal post. "What, isn't the lighter weight of having no gold in your pockets enough to help you?"

"Better no gold than no skill, Finnigan," Ron replied, gritting his teeth as he inched past Seamus, just as they reached the finish line.

"Excellent!" Harry yelled, after shouting out their times. "Now the team and I have decided to watch you fly to see your maneuvering abilities. After that, we'll do some practice runs, see how well you can block shots."

"Go Ron!" Hermione yelled from stands, watching him win the race.

Ron grinned and waved up at the stands, but suddenly tripped over a mysterious, yet familiar looking foot. Seamus, putting on an innocent look, smiled brightly at Hermione and waved jovially. Hermione watched suspiciously as Seamus fell over as a large shoe struck his shin. Now, on the ground, he tried to discreetly strangle Ron without drawing Hermione's attention. 

"Mount your brooms," giggled Alicia Spinnet as she passed them.

Ron and Seamus reluctantly followed her orders, and prepared to engage in aerial combat.

"Please weave in and out of the goal post until we tell you to stop," said George Weasley. "Go!"

They were off. Before long, Ron swerved into Seamus and caused to veer to the other side of the goal post through the loop. To retaliate, Seamus pulled up and tried to dive bomb Ron, only to have him move out of range at last moment. Ron laughed as Seamus barely managed to pull out of the dive before he hit the ground.

"Ok that's enough! Come back down!" yelled Fred Weasley, snickering at Seamus and silently commending his brother.

"Good everyone," said Harry, pretending not to notice Ron and Seamus. "Now partner up and take turns trying to score goals on each other. We'll be watching you closely at the last exercise, to see if any of you have the makings of a reserve chaser."

"Partners, Seamus?" asked Dean.

"Actually, I was thinking that I could humiliate Weasley by being his partner. You know, amaze Hermione with how I can obviously score points and block shots better than he does. You don't mind do you?"

"Whatever Seamus," Dean said, shaking his head and trying to hide his smirk.

"Ready to go down Weasley?" Seamus said, already making his way towards Ron.

"In you dreams Finnigan," Ron replied.

"You two are up first," Katie Bell told them as she passed them.

Ron and Seamus mounted their brooms and promptly flew to the set of goal posts nearest them. The Gryffindor Quidditch team followed them to get a closer view. Fred Weasley threw Ron the Quaffle.

"Three shots Ron," said Harry.

Ron smirked easily and hurled the Quaffle through the air at the furthest goal post. Seamus dived for it but didn't come close; it was moving too fast. The Quaffle zoomed through the left goal post.

"One," said Ron, smiling.

He summoned the Quaffle back into his had with his wand. Once again, he leaned towards the left, Seamus flew left to block it, only to watch the Quaffle fly through the right hoop.

"Two," continued Ron confidently.

Again he summoned the Quaffle. Seamus decided to be more offensive and flew out to meet Ron. Before he could see what was happening, Ron had dived down and around Seamus to score a goal through the center hoop.

"Three," Ron said, holding up three fingers and grinning.

"My turn Weasley," Seamus said, not at all daunted. "You may be a good chaser, but you're a rotten Keeper."

Ron said nothing, but switched positions with Seamus. Seamus took the Quaffle, and found that Ron had employed the Starfish and Stick defense, trying to show off.

"You can't fly like that Weasley," he said, swerving right and putting the Quaffle through the right hoop. Ron, still hanging on his broomstick in front of the center post, scowled and pulled himself upright.

Seamus took the Quaffle, pulled back, and swerved around Ron to put the Quaffle through the center post.

"Two," he mimicked, scrunching up his nose to make it look like Ron's particularly long one.

Ron looked ready to blow. The tips of his ears were so red that they almost looked rusted. He faced Seamus determinedly. Seamus faked right, but Ron stayed, he released the Quaffle, sending it flying to the left. Ron flew for it, his hand out stretched. For an instant, it looked like he was going to stop it. Suddenly, he saw something in his peripheral vision, a dark, hooded figure standing behind Hermione on the stands.

"Hermione!" he yelled in warning, his hand stopping a millimeter away from the Quaffle.

Everyone on or above the field turned to the stands where Hermione was sitting. Instead of a mysterious hooded figure. Hermione was talking to a student, wearing black Hogwarts robes.

"What about Hermione, Ron?" Harry asked.

"I thought," Ron stammered. "I thought I saw a hooded person behind her."

"Wasn't aware that Professor Trelawney was your role model Ron," Seamus said, snickering.

Ron like he was about to beat Seamus with his broomstick, whether or not that would cause him to fall out of the air.

"Come on Ron," Harry said, flying between him and Seamus and guiding him away. "You're done anyway. Go sit in the stands with Hermione until we announce the results."

Ron landed next to Hermione but still looked livid at Seamus.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You're being stupid, Ron," Hermione protested. "There is no 'hooded figure', she gave me a fright but it was just a first year who wanted to know more about me." She blushed at this.

"I know what I saw!" Ron argued.

Hermione no longer looked patient. Her face was screwed up in anger.

"Look Ron," she said. "This has nothing to do with Divination. That old bat is full of crap. If you ask me, she got tired of predictingHarry's death and put an Illusion Charm on your fire to get you all worried. There is NO ONE after me!" she finished vehemently.

"I absolutely agree, darling," said Seamus from Hermione's other side. "Such rubbish."

"And you!" she screeched, turning on Seamus. "You don't think that I know you don't normally act like this? Stop agreeing with all my beliefs and hanging around like a sycophant! You have no idea how annoying that is!" She glared at both at them both. "If you both keep this up, I'll go to the ball with Neville!"

With that, she stormed off and left them flabbergasted on the stands. They stared after her in amazement.

"Well," muttered Ron at length, "that was not the idea, entirely missed the point again." He turned back to the field to watch Dean block all three shots attempted by Colin Creevey.

Ron and Seamus watched everyone else try out and waited for the results to be announced. They had both been aiming for Keeper but wouldn't say know to one of the two reserve chaser positions offered.

Finally, their wait was over and they joined the crowd around Harry on the field.

"Calm down!" Harry yelled at the rowdy crowd. "I have the results but you won't hear them if you keep acting like this." With that, the crowded settled down a little, but everyone still looked incredibly anxious.

Harry cleared his throat. "Our two new reserve chasers for this coming season will be… Seamus Finnigan and Ron Weasley."

Seamus and Ron stared at each other, utterly appalled that they had not secured the position of Keeper.

"And the new Keeper for Gryffindor, is Dean Thomas," Harry finished.

The rest of the angry crowd closed in on Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team until they had to fly up on their broomsticks to avoid the threatening glares and occasional curse thrown up at them. Ron and Seamus were in the angry crowd, both thinking that they deserved Keeper and trying to curse whatever Quidditch player flew by overhead. A few enraged candidates even mounted their own broomsticks and tried to follow the team.

After this was all over, Harry and the other members of the team, including Dean Thomas, had been hit with various curses.

"Never thought they would react like that," Harry puffed, as he caught up with Ron on his way back to the castle. He had barely been hit, having been able to avoid almost all the curses.

"They were quite right to," replied Ron coldly. "Most of us were much more deserving of that position."

Harry, taken by surprise at his icy tone, stopped short. "Why are you so mad? You didn't block any of Seamus's shots but you made all of you own. Dean blocked _all his shots. It's to be expected!"_

Ron quickened his pace and left Harry behind. Muttering about people with no sense of reason, Harry trudged up to the castle behind him, reminding himself to have a long talk with Hermione about controlling her admirers. It really wouldn't hurt her to look a little uglier, he thought to himself.

A/N: All done! Another exceptionally long chapter for me :) it's not as funny as some of the other chapters or stories is it? Sorry if it got boring. Don't forget to R&R!


	4. Tangled and Confused

Chapter 4

Author's Note: I'm starting the fourth chapter without _any reviews *sniffle*. Oh well, maybe I'll get some before I'm finished. Any way, good news, Midnightzstorm (formerly known as Daydreamer) is thinking about coming back to Harry Potter (yay!). For now, I'm still in charge (mwahahahahaha). Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with him.

Chapter 4 

"Well, Hermione, Ron's mad at me again," said Harry, plopping down on the couch next to Hermione in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Figures," said Hermione not raising her gaze from the book she was reading. "Selfish, inconsiderate jerks tend to be mad at decent people frequently due to their inability to cope and understand decent people."

"Harsh," said Harry simply.

"True," said Hermione just as simply.

"Whatever, Hermione," Harry muttered. "Hey, who was that girl behind you in the stands anyway?"

"Oh that," Hermione said, finally closing her book and blushing furiously. "Well, she's a first year, her name is Bethany Davis. You know how at the sorting ceremony I said that she was like the Colin Creevey of the Slytherin House?" Harry nodded uncertainly, thinking back. "Well, she's lost interest in Malfoy somehow and is always following me around."

Harry snorted. "A Slytherin? Following you around?" he laughed. "Didn't think they'd have the brains to finally want to be a part of the better house."

"Well she's very nice," argued Hermione helplessly.

"You should still be careful," Harry warned, growing serious again.

"Whatever," Hermione sighed. "The Halloween Ball is coming up and I don't have a date because Ron and Seamus are both being jerks."

"Well, join the club," muttered Harry, bitterly regretting not asking Cho and running the risk of being too late again.

Suddenly, and idea seemed to dawn on Hermione. "Harry! _We could go together!" she suggested._

"Eh?" Harry asked, utterly lost.

"Think about it," said Hermione. "You're mad at Ron. I'm mad at Ron _and Seamus. It's the perfect opportunity. We could get back at them!"_

"I don't know Hermione…" Harry said. "That would just make them more mad. Isn't someone supposed to apologize so that you can just go back to being friends?"

"No, this is perfect," Hermione insisted. "Those brainless jerks would be getting what they deserve. How bout it Harry? We'll just be going as friends, but _they don't know that."_

"I guess," said Harry, not really liking the way this was turning out.

"Good, so it's settled."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day at breakfast, the fifth year Gryffindors were all grumpy and mad. Hermione wasn't talking to Ron or Seamus. Ron and Harry weren't talking. Ron and Seamus were madder at each other than ever and were completely ignoring each other. Seamus wasn't talking to Harry or Dean owing to the selection for Keeper the day before.

"Harry, please ask Ron to pass the butter," said Hermione.

"Ron, Hermione says to pass the butter," said Harry exasperatedly.

"Dean, tell Harry to tell Hermione to get the butter herself," Ron said.

Dean sighed. "Harry, tell Hermione Ron says to get the butter herself."

"Parvati, tell Hermione and Ron to stop arguing about butter," said Seamus.

Parvati giggled. "Hermione and Ron, Seamus says to stop arguing about butter."

"Tell Seamus he needs to shut his mouth and mind his own business," said Ron and Hermione together.

"Tell Ron and Hermione that they need to stop acting like babies," said Seamus and Harry together.

"Tell them yourselves or stop being hypocritical," said Hermione and Dean.

"Will you all just shut up?" said Parvati, Lavender, and Neville.

Luckily, the arrival of mail saved the group from further argument. Hedwig arrived with an answer from Sirius for Harry. A school owl dropped a reply from Viktor in front of Hermione.

Hermione hastily tore open the letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_ _

_I don't feel comfortable having you go to the ball with someone else. I believe that long distance relationships can only work if both people are entirely faithful. We are having a Christmas Ball here but I am not taking anyone. It only seems fair that you oblige to this agreement too. I hope to be hearing from you on a more pleasant subject soon._

_ _

_Always,_

_Viktor_

_ _

Hermione stared at the letter, dumbfounded. Ridiculous belief, she thought to herself. She scarfed down the rest of her toast and left the breakfast table early to give Viktor a piece of her mind. She hurried down the deserted hallway to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Hi Hermione," said a voice right behind her. Hermione jumped and almost screamed before turning around.

"Oh, hi Bethany," she said, giving a relieved sigh. "You need to stop scaring me like that."

"I'm sorry," said Bethany sincerely. "I saw you leave during breakfast and I was just wondering where you were going. If you're going to the library to study, can I come along? I'm ever so interested in learning advanced magic. I've memorized the course books but it just doesn't seem enough."

"Er, I'm sorry Bethany. I just got a letter from my boyfriend Viktor and I wanted to write a reply as soon as possible," Hermione explained.

"Oh!" exclaimed Bethany, her face lighting up. "I heard that you went out with that Quidditch superstar Viktor Krum! Is that true? Can I read the letter or is it personal?"

"Yes, that's true," Hermione confirmed, starting to lose her patience. "But it's a rather private letter and I'd rather you not see it."

"Oh," said Bethany shortly, looking crestfallen. "Well I've got to finish my breakfast. Are you going to the Library today? I'd really like some help looking up hard subjects."

"Sure," said Hermione, rather annoyed now.

"Wow! Thanks Hermione!" Bethany exulted. "I'll see you around then!" She turned back towards the Great Hall. "Bye!"

"Bye," said Hermione, realizing that it was time for classes now. She sighed heavily, her response to Viktor would have to wait.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione was the first person to arrive at Transfiguration. She took a seat near the front of the class and dropped her books onto the table. Professor McGonagall was not there yet, so she busied herself with reviewing this year's transfiguration book, which she had already memorized.

To her utter disgust, Seamus was the next person to arrive. Even worse, he sat down next to her.

"Hey Hermione," he said. She lifted her eyes from her book for a split second to glare at him before returning to reading.

"I just wanted to apologize," he continued. "I know I've been acting like a shadow and a mindless little minion since the school year started. It must get annoying."

"It does," said Hermione putting down her book. He was apologizing? Ron _never apologized. What a pleasant change_

"Well, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry, and I promise I won't do it again," said Seamus earnestly.

"That's very nice of you," Hermione replied, smiling. "I accept your apology."

"Thank you," Seamus said, grinning back at her. "So, will you go to the Halloween Ball with me?"

"Oh right, about that," Hermione started, looking uneasy. "I would like to go with you Seamus, but I've decided to go with Harry."

"With _Harry?" Seamus blurted out, surprised._

"Just as a friend," said Hermione quickly. "That way I don't have to choose between you and Ron and because I'm mad at Ron, going with Harry would just be giving him what he deserves."

"Going with me would make him angrier," Seamus pointed out.

"Well, I don't want to make him too mad. He is one of my best friends after all," Hermione said. "Just remember that Harry and I are just going as friends, but don't tell Ron that."

"Fair enough," said Seamus. "So we're friends again?"

"Friends," confirmed Hermione.

Seamus leaned in and gave Hermione a quick hug. He pulled away just as Harry and Dean entered the classroom. Seamus moved to another seat and Harry sat down next to Hermione. The rest of the class started to enter, followed by Professor McGonagall.

"Were you just hugging Seamus?" Harry hissed at Hermione.

"Yes, so?" she said indignantly. "He apologized, which is more than I can say for Ron."

"Ron is going to be so mad when he finds out that you and Seamus are friends now," Harry stated plainly.

At that moment Professor McGonagall started her lesson. Seamus, on the other side of the room was thinking to himself. The next best thing to taking Hermione was to take someone else that would make Ron mad. He thought hard for a few minutes, oblivious to McGonagall's lecture. Then he thought of it. Of course, he said to himself, wondering why he hadn't thought of it before then.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey Ginny," said Seamus, sidling up to her.

"Um, hi," said Ginny, obviously wondering who this weirdo was.

"You wanna come to the Halloween Ball with me?" he asked easily.

"And who might you be," she asked skeptically, raising her eyebrows.

"I'm Seamus, Seamus Finnigan. I'm a friend of your brother's and Harry's," he replied. "So how bout it?"

"Sure I guess," she said. She had begun to give up hope of finding a date for the ball. She supposed it was better to go with a good looking, although rather strange guy than no guy at all.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, the same thought had crossed Ron's mind. If he wasn't going with Hermione, might as well choose someone that would make Seamus mad. So he decided that the best thing to do would be to take Lavender Brown. Seamus went to the ball with her last year after all.

He found Lavender in the Gryffindor Common Room and quickly asked her. Her response was "(giggle) ok (giggle) I guess (giggle) I'll (giggle) go with you Ron (collapse to the floor with a hysterical fit of giggles)."

"Right," said Ron, looking confused and staring at where she lay on the floor. "Are you sure you're ok?"

She was too overcome with giggles to respond, so Parvati responded for her. "Yes (giggle) she'll be fine."

He walked off muttering about how Seamus had the strangest taste in girls before realizing that they liked the same girl.

A/N: All done, now just about everyone is going to the ball with someone else. Yes, Neville, Dean, the Weasley twins do have dates. You'll see who they go with in the next chapter and Cho is also going with someone (she's cool cause she's my alter ego, or at least she acts like it:). Anyway, please R&R! Thank you!

Before I forget, I've decided to do a thank you section for the people that already reviewed (you're all so nice!):

**HGW** (thank you! Midnightzstorm just _has_ to be original in almost every story we write, she hates clichés :) **Demon_Child **(um, actually Ron's mom _isn't_ the new DADA teacher, that was just me fooling around, guess I shouldn't put so many author's notes in the middle of the story. I bet it gets confusing :). Thanks for reviewing) **Hogwarts chica** (lol, you know what? I love you! You are so cool. Thanks a bunch :) **3ddesd** (lol, well thanks. I mean siriusly :), I didn't come up with the plot, Midnightzstorm did most of it, but I like it too) **harriettrotter **(thank you for reviewing, I take it that you like the story :) **Carly **(Thank you, I love good reviews) **Joti **(*blushes* well thanks, uh… yeah thanks. I love good reviews!), anonymous (lol, well… I wasn't planning on making _everyone _fall for her but thanks for the suggestion, and, as always, thanks for reviewing), **Evie** (yeah, you're right, I need to stop doing that. Thanks for reviewing) **trina-k **(yes yes, it will be finished… eventually, even if no one has reviewed *frowns* thanks for reviewing), **Daydreamer **(yeah, you know the drill, we already know what's going to happen in the rest so whatever), **MissThing13 **(thank you, more soon), **ronluver **(entirely agree with you, she _needs _to be with Ron… wait a minute, I'm writing this story, I can do whatever I want. *dances with glee at this revelation*. Not that I'm giving away any hints or anything… Thanks for reviewing twice!), **ROTCGirl **(yes, *looks into own crystal ball* chapters, just a few more probably and as quick as I can get them before school starts. Thanks for reviewing), and last but not least, **U_NO_Who** (yes, I know who, and you still can't spell, even the word know :) j/k, only person to review the third chapter I see, I wonder why…)

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Thank you, that's all I have to say.


End file.
